


三人行

by hhhawaii



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhhawaii/pseuds/hhhawaii
Summary: 所以说，这份三角关系从一开始就不存在不对等的情况，我们三个每个人，都是这个三角形上不可或缺的一个角。
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Seokmin | DK, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 9





	三人行

**Author's Note:**

> 218宽闭合三角形。有关文学系的书写全是我瞎编，希望不会对您造成困扰。

三角形是这个世界上最稳固的图形。

三角关系却是这个世界上最危险的关系。

是吗？

我这样问硕珉哥的时候他正在处理学生交上来的个人信息，自从他当上了学校的辅导员之后就一直很忙，几乎无时不刻在做这种没有技术含量没有意义却又不得不做的事情。他望向我，于是一半脸被光照射着一半脸隐匿在黑暗中，有些疲倦地问我又在瞎想些什么。我告诉他这是我毕业论文的课题，他就很无语的样子，说文学院的那些老师为什么总选择这些奇奇怪怪的题目。

我耸耸肩，在读到的那一页折了个角后把书放在桌子上：“应该是为了满足自己的某种好奇和某种不可言说的癖好。或许吧。”

他摸了摸我的头，又转过去整理那堆琐碎又大量的文字。我从他背后经过往浴室走的时候，他正在从那一堆文字里面复制出来一部分再粘贴在表格里相应的位置，准确的，合理的。

好像我所见到的硕珉哥一直是这样的。我是说，像被规整的粘贴在表格里的文字一样，正直合理规整。我所见到的，总是如此。

硕珉哥洗完澡出来的时候我还在看电视，综艺节目嘻嘻哈哈的声音充斥着整个房间，主持人的身体搞笑逗得我歪倒在沙发上。然后他坐在了我旁边，带着湿漉漉的沐浴露的香气。

我扑过去和他接吻，唇齿交换间，硕珉哥认真地一颗一颗地解开我睡衣的扣子。

我笑着按住他的手，说等下韩率要回来了。他就用他的额头抵住我的额头，大拇指摩挲着我的嘴唇，“明明是胜宽扑过来亲我的，又在戏弄我了”

“哎呀，被你发现了。”我搂住他的脖子把他拽向我的方向和他接吻，一点被揭穿的样子也没有。正如我所说，我见到的硕珉哥总是正直又无害的样子，所以我总是怀着恶作剧般的心情，想看看他失态的或者没有被发现的隐藏在表层下的样子。我把这归结为人类共有的对无缺憾事物的好奇心。

睡衣的扣子已经被硕珉哥解开，露出了我光洁的胸膛，最近健身有了一些小小的成效，显露出隐隐约约的胸肌的形状。他却很不满意似的捏住我的乳头，“胜宽瘦了好多，我不喜欢这个样子，胜宽多吃点吧。”

我的身体开始兴奋起来，我能明显的感觉到另外一颗乳头也挺立了起来，暴露在空气中。硕珉哥显然也已经注意到了，他俯下身来舔舐那侧的乳头，舌头碾过去再用牙齿轻轻的啃咬，再重重的吮吸一口。我总是抱怨他像在喝牛奶一样对待我的乳头，他就会用亲吻堵住我的嘴巴，抱怨的话全都被吞进了肚子里。

洗完澡后我没有穿内裤，所以睡裤刚被褪到腿跟我的性器就迫不及待地跳出来迎接他，因为兴奋它已经微微翘起来，呈现出一个微妙的弧度。

“原来胜宽已经等不及了。”他笑着掂了掂我的睾丸，修长的手指轻轻揉捏着。“胜宽，胜宽想要了吗？”

“唔……去床上……不要在沙发上……”我推着他的胸膛，皱着眉头想赶他去房间里面。

硕珉哥把我的睡裤拽下来丢在地板上，抱起光溜溜的我走向他的卧室。

硕珉哥俯下身舔舐我的腿内侧的时候我忍不住按住了他的脑袋。

我的性器已经变得硬邦邦的了，铃口开始向外吐出液体，被他触碰过的胸口因为被冷落孤零零的立在那里，迫切的渴望更多的抚摸。胯下的分身被硕珉哥吞进嘴里，从上到下舔了个遍，温热的口腔包裹着茎身，铃口分泌出了更多的液体，但被他舌头全部卷进了嘴巴。

他的手伸到后面捏住我的屁股探进去两根手指，舌头也在一下一下的刺激着龟头，我感觉到身体浑身发热，大口大口地呼吸着空气。在我身体里的两根手指按压着肠壁一寸一寸的向里面移动，指节弯曲着寻找我的敏感点，我扭动着屁股又把阴茎往硕珉哥嘴里塞的更深了些。

“啊……硕珉哥……”我开始控制不住的呻吟，大脑也逐渐变得空白。

在我体内的手指终于找到了内壁上那个突起的点，高潮的时候我身体战栗着喷射出来，白浊落在硕珉哥的胸口，在他的皮肤上格外显眼。

他凑过来和我接吻，我闻到他身上除了那股柠檬的沐浴露之外的别的味道，是我的味道。

身下的手指已经加到三根，在股间进出的很顺利。“胜宽，那我要进来咯。”硕珉哥从枕头下掏出一个安全套，将他的性器抵在我的大腿间，缓缓地送进了我的体内。

“胜宽流了好多水哦，你想不想看一看啊。”我害羞的扭过头，他却不依不饶的把手指伸过来给我看，体液在他的指间粘连着，看起来很是色情。“胜宽不要害羞嘛，因为我们要来做更害羞的事情了。”

他缓慢的在我体内抽插着，而我的身体急不可耐的要求着更多，我双腿缠上他精瘦的腰肢，想把我自己和他靠得再近些想要得到再多些，张开嘴巴向他渴求时我才发现自己的声音已经沙哑的不成样子了。

他终于快速的抽动起来，经过那一点时却还要停下来缓慢的碾压一下，再狠狠的贯穿进去。客厅的电视还在播放着，远远的传过来让我有些恍惚，肉体撞击的声音和身体内部升起的快感又将我拉回现实。

我又一次射了出来，精液有些稀薄，他应该也要到高潮了，性器进出的速度越来越快，喉咙里发出几声低吼。我还处于射精后的不应期，有些迟钝的看着我的精液从硕珉哥小腹上缓缓流下来落在我们肉体交联的地方。

硕珉哥抽出他的性器，躺倒在我的身边。体液混着润滑油在我的腿间粘连着，肯定弄到了床单上，我能感觉到我的下半身黏腻得很。

“硕珉哥，三角关系会被发现吗？”我不知怎得，脑袋里想到的竟是这样一句话。

他坐起来亲了亲我的嘴角：“这么晚就不要想论文啦，我抱你去洗漱吧。”

我和硕珉哥第一次做爱是在我主导的情况下进行的，算一算应该是一年前。那时候硕珉哥正在像现在的我一样苦恼毕业论文，每天查资料翻译文献日夜颠倒，而我和崔韩率恰好是研究生二年级这种说忙不忙说闲不闲的状态——不过崔韩率比我要更忙一些，他作为实验室老师的助理要操心很多事情。

那天崔韩率又在外面跑了一天，回到家沾了枕头就睡的不省人事。硕珉哥开着电脑噼里啪啦打字，我睡了一天越到夜晚越兴奋，无聊的我就打起了硕珉哥的主意。然后我们在他的床上隐忍又疯狂的度过一个夜晚。

崔韩率是化工系的学生，需要很多时间做实验，为了一组数据熬大夜也是很经常的事情。而我作为文学系的学生并不需要花大量的时间在学校，于是我就把论文的工作都搬回家做，硕珉哥在研究生毕业后直升了学校的辅导员，工作时间相较来说更为固定。我们两个就在韩率不在家的时候做爱，在硕珉哥的床上，在我的床上，在沙发或者地毯上。

我们三个人的关系，说起来其实并不复杂，可以用四个字充分地概括——合租室友。但从某方面来说又足够复杂，是同所小学初中高中大学的同学和前后辈，是从小就一起玩的邻居同伴，是床伴，是相互爱着的关系。

相互爱着的关系吗？也许是吧。至少从我的角度出发我是爱着他们两个人的，从小就在一起的经历和时间让我对他们两个有种无限的依赖感。

韩率是个帅气又四次元的小孩，大家都喜欢他的脸和有些跳脱的性格，但却也因为他的脸和这种性格，让大家只敢远远的讨论不敢有更亲密的接触。还好他也并不在乎这些，说起来他从小到大的至亲好像也只有我和硕珉哥。

硕珉哥总是正直又单纯无害，笑起来眼睛就弯弯的牙齿也出来闪，因而人缘也很好。但正如我所说，他看起来太过好了，让我总觉得有种太过正常的别扭感。

我一直感觉自己扮演的是他们两个人之间的调和剂，他们两个看起来似乎并没有和我一样这么亲密，所以我们三个人一起出门时我总是理所应当的承担起活跃气氛的角色，韩率和硕珉哥都和我说过让我不要太有负担，但我喜欢这种他们需要我的感觉，让我感觉自己的存在是有价值的是必须的。我似乎有些偏执敏感又渴望认可，但我想这应该是文学系的学生共有的特性，而他们两个的存在，恰好能够从某种程度上抚慰我这种性格。

不过或许是我太不正常了呢？毕竟有谁会和自己从小到大的两个朋友同时发生关系呢？

崔韩率是第二天早上九点多才回来的，硕珉哥早就出门去上班了，我刚刚睡醒坐到客厅里准备吃早饭，他就一脸困倦的推开了房门。韩率本来就很白，现在熬了一夜的脸更是惨白的很，衬得他那件洗的有些掉色的彩虹色毛衣都鲜艳了许多。

我喊他来吃点东西再睡觉，他摆摆手径直走进了房间。我端起倒好牛奶的杯子，向韩率房间走去。

崔韩率房间里的遮光窗帘紧紧拉着，房间完全被黑暗笼罩，我不知道踩到了多少东西才走到他的床前。我把牛奶放在旁边的桌子上，伸出手拍拍他：“韩率，要不要喝杯牛奶再睡觉啊。”他却拉住了我的手。

我俯下身子和他接吻，能闻到他身上淡淡的实验室化学试剂的味道。我穿着睡衣，因而他的手轻而易举地伸进来捏住了我的乳头。昨晚才刚刚做过爱的身体很容易就兴奋起来，我含糊不清的呻吟了一声，但念及他刚刚熬了夜回来，还是按住了他的手。

“韩率不是刚做完实验，要不要先睡一觉再做。”

“那胜宽帮我口可以吗？我想胜宽了。”他的眼睛在黑暗中闪着光，我总是没办法拒绝。

我旋开书桌上的台灯，跪在地板上拉开韩率的裤链，手从内裤边伸进去握住他半勃的性器。我用手撸了两下，另一只手揉捏了两下囊袋中的小球，他就发出了一声低低的呻吟。

韩率的声音很好听，和我和硕珉哥都不一样，更加的低沉也更加的醇厚。我抬起眼睛看他，他眼睛紧闭着，长长的睫毛不停的抖动，像一只蝴蝶，要从我手中飞出去的蝴蝶。

我将前端流出的液体全部卷进嘴巴里，将阴茎上突起的神经都舔的湿润。

我和韩率第一次做爱也是我主动的，这么说来好像都是我主动让他们俩和我发生了关系。

那天下午只有我和韩率在家，他前一天熬了夜刚刚睡醒，我去他的房间找一本书，就看到了他毯子上的突起。我一直很喜欢韩率的脸，还有“崔韩率第一粉头”的称号，而我那天看着睡眼惺忪的他不由自主地亲了下去。韩率在床上比起硕珉哥要更凶狠一点，但结束了之后也会很温柔的确认我的状态。

这样的关系什么时候会被发现呢？三角形很稳定，而不平衡的三角关系一旦有一方倾斜就会跌得粉碎。

自从和他们两个发生这样的关系后，我总是感到不安。害怕被发现，害怕被厌恶，害怕失去。我无尽的渴望他们两个对我的爱，所以对这种关系感到无尽的恐惧。

“胜宽……”韩率的声音拉回我飘走的思绪，“胜宽我要射了。”

我把阴茎吐出来用手快速的撸动，他射在我的睡衣上，散发出刺鼻的腥味。韩率拿湿纸巾擦干我的手，捧住我的脸和我接吻。我像抱救命稻草一样抓住他的手：“韩率……韩率……”

晚上我从超市买完东西回来，在小区楼下遇到了一只小狗，逗弄了一会才回了家。刚进了门换鞋就看到硕珉哥从韩率的房间里走出来，穿着短裤光着脚，笑着和我打招呼。

我走近了他才看到硕珉哥脖子左侧有一个红色的印记，我指着问他是怎么回事，他摸着脖子若有所思：“啊好像今天在办公室被一个虫子咬了一下，我还没有注意，看来等下要擦点药了。”

韩率又从房间里跑出来，把硕珉哥的拖鞋递给他：“哥，你看个电影怎么还把拖鞋落在房间里了。”硕珉哥笑着接过来穿上，韩率则接过我手上的购物袋向厨房走去。

我常在想，如果我能够再敏感些，或是能够勇敢点挑破空气中这些让人感觉不对劲的气泡，是不是就能够早些发现隐藏的我未曾知晓的关系。但这种在外人看来或许不能接受的关系，归根结底也是由我而生。

大概一个星期后，我来学校交了论文的开题报告，和导师讨论完走出办公室的时候太阳正在慢慢的落下去，夕阳将天空都染成紫红色的。我拿出手机拍了照片发在三个人的群聊里，顺便问他们两个要不要一起回家。

我在文学系的门口大概等了二十分钟硕珉哥才回复了我的消息，他让我去他的办公室找他。而我此时也并不知道我将要看到怎样的场景。

办公室的门虚掩着，硕珉哥正背对着门的方向敲着电脑，我本想突然闯进去吓他一跳，却在准备推门进去的时候看到韩率从被门掩住的方向走过去坐在硕珉哥旁边。

然后他们开始接吻。

这个时间办公室的老师应该已经下班了，走廊和周围的房间都静悄悄的，因而他们接吻发出的水声异常清晰，清晰的像一个锤子敲击过来，敲得我头昏脑胀一片空白。

是什么时候开始的呢？原来我自以为他们两个关系并不那么好真的只是我自以为罢了，真要说起来他们两个生日一样，性格相似，怕是眼神一对就知道彼此的想法。我该说自己蠢吗？胆小的不敢戳破的气泡，最终还是被揭穿呈现在我的面前。

那天硕珉哥脖子上红色的印记，落下的拖鞋，让我不要有负担的话全都有了答案。发给我的短信，是想故意让我揭开这层盖在真相上的布吗？

我一直想要发现的硕珉哥隐藏起来的一面原来就是这一面，是和我一样的人。我们三个都是一样的人。

硕珉哥走过来打开门。

他轻轻抚摸了一下我的脸庞，紧紧抱住了我：“胜宽啊，不要不安不要害怕，我和韩率会永远爱你。”

崔韩率坐在椅子上看着我笑，眼睛湿漉漉的，让人心跳个不停。

我长久以来对于这段关系的下沉的心终于落地，被柔软的垫子接住，沉沉的昏睡过去。

所以说，这份三角关系从一开始就不存在不对等的情况，我们三个每个人，都是这个三角形上不可或缺的一个角。

“三角形是这个世界上最稳固的图形。三角关系却是这个世界上最危险的关系。”

“但假如是一个闭合的三角关系，那么我想这段三角关系会成为最稳定的关系。”

我在论文上这样写道。

**Author's Note:**

> 祝218bro生日快乐！新的一岁要收获更多的快乐更多的幸福，爱你们！♥


End file.
